Vodoo, the Half-Phantom
Vodoo, the Half-Phantom is a ranged''' Necro Ravager''' from Nocturna. Weapons His basic weapon is the Soul Whip. Base Stats Lore Vodoo was a normal teenage Nocturni from Nocturna. His parents are known for hunting ghosts and paranormal creatures. His parents created a portal with help and funding from Crogenitor Ingto. When the portal failed to activate, Vodoo's parents just ''quit.'' Curious, Vodoo went into the portal gate, and found a switch inside. Ingto found Vodoo and warned him not to press that switch while in there. Vodoo did not care; He just wanted to make his parents proud. When he pressed the button, the portal activated. Vodoo's DNA was fused with necrotic DNA. '' ''When he got out of the gate, he found himself in a strange form. His legs were gone, but when he wanted his legs back, his legs reappeared. He bacame a ''ghost. Now what will Vodoo say to his parents now that he is a ghost? '' Ingto warned him, and this is what he bacame. Then, after looking for his parents, he discovers that they were killed! Vodoo now swore to avenge his parents and exterminate whoever killed his parents. He found the culprits: the Darkspore. Appearance Vodoo has two forms. A Humanoid form, and a legless ghost form. Download Files Alpha Beta Gamma Delta Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Vodoo Alpha. Basic Attack: Rapid Bolts Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 0.1 seconds Cast Type: Instant This ''highly spammable attack fires small necrotic bolts in a machine-gun-like fashion, dealing crippling energy damage.'' Unique Ability: Ghostly Boost Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 Vodoo charges to the target location, dealing physical damage to whatever gets in his way. Affected enemies are also cursed. Squad Ability: Overshadow Range: 6 meters Cooldown: 26 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 40 The user transforms into a ghost and enters its target minion. The minion is posessed and the hero has access to its basic attack. The user can use its other abilities as normal. The Hero cannot switch while posessing an enemy. The posessed minion takes damage if the Hero is attacked in the body. Modifiers *'Vodoo's Overshadow: User posesses a nearby minion of the same species if the original minion perishes.' (Polaris's Affix) *'Vodoo's Overshadow: Can affect Lieutenants, but increases cooldown.' (Menkalinan's Affix) Passive Ability: Half Ghost Vodoo changes into his ghost form when attacked or attacking, and will have a 50% chance to dodge melee attacks and have projectiles pass through him. 'Overdrive' Vodoo changes to ghost form and dodges ''all melee and all projectiles will pass through him.'' Variant Abilities: Alpha - Phantom Charge Range: 6 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Charges through enemies, causing '''XX-XX' energy damage and suppressing them for 2''' seconds.'' Beta - Lifeforce Siphon Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (6 seconds) Power Cost: 28 ''Channeled health drain that steals '''XX health from a single target over 6''' seconds. While channeling, Vodoo is shielded and takes '''50% less damage from all sources.'' Gamma - Affliction Bolt Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 Summons a semi-intelligent necroplasm for '''12' seconds which will inflict a curse upon each enemy it touches. Cursed enemies will take XX energy damage over 8''' seconds.'' Delta - Soul Link Range: Self Cooldown: 11 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 ''Damage taken by Vodoo is shared among the rest of the squad for '''12 seconds. Healing is also shared but only after Vodoo is at full health. While Soul Link is active, Vodoo will gain the passive abilities of the other squad members.'' Gallery Vodoo A N.png|Alpha Variant Normal Form Vodoo A G.png|Alpha Variant Ghost form Vodoo B G.png|Beta Variant Ghost Form Vodoo B N.png|Beta Variant Normal Form Vodoo G G.png|Gamma Variant Ghost Form Vodoo G N.png|Gamma Variant Normal Form Vodoo D G.png|Delta Variant Ghost Form Vodoo D N.png|Delta Variant Normal Form Trivia *Vodoo's is based off of Danny Phantom from the television series, "Danny Phantom". Both characters also have similar lore and abilities. *Vodoo is one of the few ranged Ravagers in the game. *Vodoo's Ghostly Boost is functionally identical to Phantom Charge, except that it deals physical damage and curses enemies. Category:Necro Category:Ravagers Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Nocturna Category:End Heroes